


Senaka

by reiyakame



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyakame/pseuds/reiyakame
Summary: Jun belum juga membuat komentar atas pengumuman pernikahan Nino. Mengapa?
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun & Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	Senaka

** Aiba **   
_Kau belum mengirimnya juga?_

Jun terdiam. Pesan itu hanya dibacanya---ia memilih untuk menyentuh tanda _home_ dari ponselnya. Ia menghela napasnya entah untuk yang berapa kali. Layar laptopnya sudah meredup, tanda sudah sekian menit berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun terketik di layar.

Ninomiya Kazunari, sahabatnya, menikah. Baru saja ia mengumumkannya lewat JFC. Tentu Jun sudah tahu itu, jauh sebelum JET STORM dimulai. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu bahkan sudah mendiskusikan hal ini bersama anggota ARASHI lainnya. Respons semua anggota tentu mendukung, begitu pun dengan Jun sendiri. Aiba dan Sho bahkan segera membuat komentar atas surat yang Nino unggah. Tinggal dirinya dan Ohno-lah yang belum memberikan komentar apa-apa.

_Lalu, apa susahnya sih memberikan komentar?_

Jun yakin, banyak fans yang kaget atau bahkan tak menerima pengumuman ini. Ia tak perlu menyebutkan alasannya satu persatu, bukan? Yang jelas, Jun percaya: _ini hanya masalah waktu_. Jun jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan Nino. Pemuda yang tampak kuat itu sesungguhnya tak sekuat kelihatannya. Keputusan ini... sungguh keputusan yang berani.

Apakah Nino sudah siap dengan dampaknya? Apakah Nino siap menerima komentar buruk dari orang-orang? Apakah Nino siap jika harus dibenci? Apalagi jeda waktunya berdekatan dengan tur mereka. Itulah yang Jun khawatirkan saat ini. Ia ingin menguatkan Nino, tapi pemuda itu pasti akan menyangkal dengan berkata: _apaan sih, Jun?! Kau aneh sekali!_

Lagipula, mana berani Jun bilang begitu? Misalnya bilang, _Nino kau tak perlu takut, kau bisa cerita padaku._ Mana berani.

"Astaga..." Jun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pikirannya jadi semakin kemana-mana. Ia makin bingung harus membuat komentar apa.

Seorang Matsumoto Jun yang dikenal jago mengatur panggung, punya ide brilian di tiap konser, otaknya ternyata _stuck_ untuk menuliskan ucapan selamat.

Ponsel Jun bergetar, disusul suara notifikasi LINE. Ia segera membuka pesan itu.

** Nino **   
_Sibuk? Bisa ketemu?_

Jun tertegun. Ia melirik layar ponsel dan laptopnya bergantian. Buru-buru ia membalas pesan itu:

J **un**   
_Bisa._

***

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jun. Pertanyaan itu memecah keheningan di antara Jun dan Nino. Nino yang semula tengah memejamkan mata sambil berdiri di dekat jendela, tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Jun, "Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

Jun merenggangkan tangannya, kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa. "Soal pengumumanmu."

Nino terkekeh. "Begitulah," jawabnya singkat. Ia pasti membaca berbagai komentar sejak pengumuman soal pernikahan dirinya dirilis. Jun menangkap banyak ekspresi dari mata pemuda itu yang kini tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Salju turun perlahan di tanah Sapporo.

"Banyak minum, cuaca dingin." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jun. Nino terkekeh lagi, si _tsundere_ Jun terdengar mirip ibunya sekarang. Jun kemudian bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lagi, kemudian menyesap kopi panas yang telah Nino siapkan.

"Mana?" tanya Nino tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jun hampir tersedak. Otak Jun menghubungkan pertanyaan Nino dengan komentarnya yang tak kunjung diunggah. Namun Jun tak mau _geer_.

"Mana apa? Hadiah?"

Nino mendesis. _Lihat? Yang begini mau nikah duluan_? batin Jun. Jun jadi tertawa dibuatnya. Walau sudah 36 tahun, sikap Nino seperti tak berubah.

_Ralat_ , Nino memang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding pertama kali Jun mengenalnya. Tapi ya... Di mata Jun, Nino adalah _Nino_.

Nino kembali memulai pembicaraan, "Kau ingat tidak, dulu aku pernah bilang kalau..."

"Kalau kau mau menikah denganku?" potong Jun.

"Bodoh! Bukan!" Reaksi Nino membuat Jun tertawa lagi. "Ya... benar sih, aku pernah bilang begitu. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud!" ralatnya.

Tawa Jun mereda. "Terus?"

"Kau ingat tidak dulu kubilang kalau aku mau jadi Ninomiya terakhir di keluargaku?"

Jun kembali meminum kopinya, "Ya. Ingat. Kau mau punya anak perempuan saja, kan?"

"Sepertinya aku mau punya anak laki-laki juga, _mungkin_..." katanya. Jun tersenyum.

"Baguslah, jadi akan ada Ninomiya junior... dan oh! Mau kau daftarkan ke Johnnys juga?" ledek Jun. Nino tertawa lepas sambil mengangkat bahu mendengarnya.

Nino berjalan ke arah Jun, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ingat juga tidak?" tanya Nino lagi.

"Tidak."

"Serius?"

"Kan kau belum bilang..."

"Tebaklah, tebak apa yang ada di pikiranku?" kata Nino. "Katanya, sahabat itu telepatinya kuat, lho!"

"Memangnya kau sahabatku?" tanya Jun dengan nada tak mau mengakui---padahal, dalam hatinya ia bahkan sudah menganggap Nino saudara kandungnya sendiri. Ia malu saja. Takut sayang sepihak.

"Sialan... Iya lah, bodoh," balas Nino sebal. "Apa arti pertemanan 23 tahun kita kalau kau tak menganggapku sahabat?"

"Kau kan..."

"Apa?"

Ah, Jun bahkan tak bisa mengelak kali ini---apalagi jujur. Ia akhirnya tak melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Nino kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau ingat tidak, waktu di Hawaii dulu, aku pernah bilang begini: _bagaimana ya kehidupanku kalau sudah menikah nanti?_ Ingat tidak?"

"Hmm... Lupa," jawab Jun _berbohong._

_Bohong. Jun ingat, kok. Ia hanya pura-pura tak ingat._

Untunglah Nino tak menyerah untuk menceritakan kembali memori itu pada Jun. Nino pun menceritakan apa yang ia katakan saat itu soal _pernikahan_. Usianya 16 saat itu, jelas opininya masih sederhana.

"Ternyata, menikah itu rumit," ia menarik napas sejenak, kemudian mengembuskannya kuat-kuat, "Apalagi kita ini _public figure_. Kadang, apa yang kita anggap tepat untuk kita sendiri, dianggap kurang tepat di mata orang lain. Tapi ya... Aku tak bilang mereka salah, hanya saja... Aku boleh kan punya keputusan untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri?"

Jun terdiam. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kau juga tahu kan, keputusan ini bukan keputusan semalam. Aku sudah meminta nasihat dan wejangan dari orang tuaku. Aku juga sudah berdiskusi denganmu dan member lainnya," lanjutnya.

"Iya..."

"Aku sayang semua orang. Sangat. Namun, kita tetap boleh memutuskan _hal ini_ kan? Atau... aku salah? Apa aku egois?"

Jun menatap Nino. Pemuda itu juga menatap ke arahnya. Ah... Jun ingin menguatkannya...

Tapi Jun tak mampu. Jun merasa tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak apa, kok." Nino kemudian tersenyum. Jun menangkap sorot kedewasaan dari mata Nino.

"Ah, _dorayaki_ buatku mana?" tanya Jun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?! Kok minta?" balas Nino kaget.

"Katanya aku sahabatmu...?"

"Kalau sahabat, _ngerti_ dong..."

" _Ngerti_ apa?"

" _Ngerti_ kalau aku lagi nabung buat beli Tuxedo! Oh, ayolah, harga Tuxedo tuh mahal!"

_Dasar, Nino..._

Sebuah toyoran sukses mendarat di kening Nino---dan entah bagaimana, obrolan mereka berlanjut ke mana-mana. Mereka menyelami kembali memori masa muda mereka. Bukan hanya sebagai anggota Arashi, melainkan pula sebagai sahabat pada umumnya.

***

Epilog.

"Semua bersiap!"

Nino meletakkan ponselnya, bersiap untuk memulai konser mereka di Sapporo. Jun melihatnya, kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera mengirim sebuah pesan yang tertinggal di draf:

_Berlindunglah di balik punggungku._

** おわり **

_hehe._


End file.
